Protein therapeutics is one of the fastest growing classes of biologics in medicine, and has achieved widespread success in combating various difficult-to-treat human disorders including cancer, cardiovascular and autoimmune disease.
The efficacy and specificity of protein therapeutics largely depend on an efficient and robust method for targeted protein delivery. Although proven to be effective for extracellular targets, current methods of protein delivery (such as artificial liposome or synthesized polymers) have limitations for intracellular processes, mainly owing to their inability to enter mammalian cells. Therefore, efficient technology of intracellular delivery is essential to fully realize the potential of protein therapeutics. The present invention advances the art by providing engineered exosomes for the delivery of bioactive cargo using transmembrane tetraspanins.